The other side of the broken mirror
by I vote for crowley
Summary: Kurt's father never woke up from the coma, and after hitting his teacher, he is sent to Dalton- "a school for kids with problems.  Blaine havent talked in a year and no one noticed, when someone does, he is forced to go to Dalton.  badboy!Kurt mute!Blaine
1. I'm better than all of you

"You have got to be kidding me" said a voice from the end of the class.

"Not at all, and I don't think I gave you permission to talk, Mr. Hummel" answered the teacher, the boy stood up, his hair was tousled, he had a leather jacket which obviously has seen better days and reaped jeans.

People who didn't know him would think he couldn't care less how he looked, or that he dressed that way to create a 'bad boy' impression, but the truth is, Kurt Hummel loved dressing up, he loved fashion, he loved designer clothes… he just couldn't afford them anymore… the only reason he bought the expensive leather jacket was that it is keeping you warm very easily and requires minimum cleaning.

"I don't think I asked for permission" said Kurt, smirking at the teacher obvious anger.

"Excuse me?" said the teacher, turning to face Kurt.

"You are excused from my presence, you may leave" Kurt gestured toward the door, the class chuckled but silenced when the teacher looked at them.

"Mr. Hummel, I want a ten pages paper based on an apology, printed tomorrow morning at my desk" the teacher said but Kurt only smiled.

"and I want the school to send me a real teacher- not the fucking bitch they think is a lame excuse for a teacher- that you are" he said.

"Mr. Hummel, I have had enough of your rudeness" the teacher became red.

"Well, I've had enough with your homework" said Kurt.

"Sit down Kurt, now" she said, to her surprise Kurt set down, and she continued writing on the board.

"There is more?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt…" she warned.

"How am I supposed to do all of this?" Kurt asked, he could feel the anger building up in him, he tried suppressing it, but it still came, washing him like waves.

"I don't know, how about you ask your fellow students? They manage to do it every day" said the teacher.

"They don't have as many stuff to do as I do!" Kurt yelled.

"Maybe you are just not as good as them" suggested the teacher.

That was it for Kurt.

He didn't even know what he was doing, one moment he was standing there, watching the teacher, and the second he was next to her, he felt his hand flying to her face he felt the skin of her cheek against his clenched fist and the fire burning in him after the horrible sound her face made she flew and hit the ground with a loud crack and he heard someone shouting "she is bleeding" but he couldn't think straight, the blood went to his eyes and everything was faded and cloudy, he looked at his fist and saw some red fluid running down on it, he almost threw up at the thought it was blood.

Only then did he realize he hit his teacher.

'Crap' was the only thing he could think of.

.0

"Kurt…" the principal started.

"It was her fault- she taunted me! I'm just as good as anyone in there! She deserved it!" Kurt stopped him.

"Kurt…" the principal started again.

"no! she is an idiot! She gave so much homework" Kurt stopped him and half-growled.

"Kurt…" the principal started the third time.

"I'm sorry, o.k.! I know it was wrong, I let my anger get the best of me, I'm sorry" Kurt stopped him again, he still sounded angry, but the fear was in his eyes- he knew the principal can't let it go in silence, and he didn't have time for detention, he had to finish up a car in his father's garage today or the owner will be mad- and he was one of Kurt's regulars.

"Kurt…" the principal started talking sounding tired.

"I already said I'm sorry! What else do you want me to do?" he growled and then added "Please just give me a last chance" he practically begged saying that part.

"I talked to Jessica" the principal quickly said, so Kurt wont interrupt again, Jessica was Kurt's social worker, she is the one (with some help from Mercedes's father- who knew some important people…) who got Kurt the permission to live alone until his dad… well... wakes up from the coma.

"She agreed it's time to send you to Dalton" the principal said.

"But Dalton is a reform school!" Kurt yelled.

"it's a school for kids who need a refuge, while yes, its an alternative for many kids who can go either there or reform school, it is not a reform school, there are kids there with other problems- like you with your father…" the principal explained.

"You can call it whatever you want everybody knows the truth- even you- Dalton is a fucking reform school, I can't believe you are trying to send me to a fucking reform school! I'm not going!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt- it's all over*, you will be transferred in a week, we give you this week to get ready, but you are no longer a student in McKinley high school starting now" the principal pointed at the door, signaling its time Kurt leave.

*yes it was a reference to glee's cover of "it's all over"

**A/N: hey- im sorry its short, the other chapters wont be like that... i hope you liked it!**

**if you did/ you have comments and tips and stuff, id love hearing them- so review!**


	2. 3 strikes

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I have A LOT of pressure in school now- and I still didn't finish reading all my alerts!**

**And I have my other stories to update…**

**It will take time until I will update again, but next chapter- Dalton!**

"It's time to wake up sweetie" said Blaine's mother, shaking him gently, he opened his eyes, looking at her and nodding, she smiled at him.

"Good morning son" she said and left the room when he nodded again, pulling the same old smile on his face.

Blaine got up and went for breakfast, he got dressed and then went to the bus, where he met his best (and only) friend- John.

"Yo, Blaine, over here!" he called and waved to the sit next to him, Blaine smiled and sat next to him.

"'Sup Blaine?" he asked and Blaine shrugged as a response, so John started talking- that was a good think about John, he was talkative, so he didn't really notice when someone else didn't talk, or didn't listen for that matter.

But Blaine always listened, except for today, today Blaine had a bad feeling, even worse than usual, something was going to go wrong today.

They walked to their first class while Blaine is deep in thoughts, math, Blaine loved math, and he always found it easy so the teacher didn't ask him anymore any questions.

0.0

"Blaine Anderson" the teacher called his name in class, he raised his hand.

"Blaine?" she asked, she clearly didn't see him, Blaine was attacked with fear, he raised his hand even higher.

"Blaine Anderson?" she asked once more, Blaine basically raised his hand the highest he could without jumping.

"He is here" said john, waving at the teacher.

"Oh, Blaine, I didn't see you there" she smiled at him and wrote his name.

"Why didn't you say you are here?" whispered john, to that, Blaine shrugged, but he neatly took out a paper and wrote in tidy hand writing:

_1:365_

0.0

Blaine walked in the hall, his friend john blubbering about one or another hot girl, which Blaine didn't care about.

He was horrified.

Someone noticed.

After one year, someone noticed.

But when he looked around, everyone seemed to be oblivious again, so he let himself calm down a bit, just a bit.

"Blaine! Great to see you! I was looking for you!" Blaine heard a familiar voice, it was his French teacher, every year in Christmas she organized a group of kids to go caroling, but this year Blaine didn't go.

Shit, she will defiantly understand.

"Why didn't you come caroling with us?" she said as Blaine faced her, he smiled an apologetic smile and shrugged.

"Blaine, is everything o.k.? why aren't you talking?" she asked, Blaine's eyes widened and he started to feel his hands sweating.

"Does your throat hurt? Is that why you didn't come?" she asked and Blaine immediately nodded, thankful for the excuse she offered.

"Feel better" she left with a smile, Blaine took the piece of paper from his pocket, he sat down at his French class and erased the one, then he wrote neatly on the paper:

2_:365_

0.0

When Blaine sat down in his history class, he had a bad feeling that his third strike would be his last.

"Blaine, would you mind giving me one effect the civil war had on the United States of America?" asked the teacher, Blaine looked at her horrified, he cant nod his way out of it.

"Blaine?" the teacher asked again, Blaine shook his head to say no.

"Come on Blaine, I just said it, or weren't you listening?" asked the teacher.

The truth is, Blaine was listening, he knew what the answer is, so he just stared at the teacher, he felt so helpless.

"Blaine, if you are not answering right now I will send you to the principal!" said the teacher, and all Blaine could do was to pack his things, and go slowly to the principal's office.

0.0

"Blaine you learn in this school since you were seven years old. you have been an A's student all this time and I only heard good things about you. the last year I don't hear your name anymore and now you are sent to my office? What happened?" the teacher asked and Blaine looked at the floor.

"Principal, this kid was rude to me, he refused to answer my question, he even refused talking, and when I told him I will send him here, he just came here, all of this in complete silence." The teacher said furiously, pointing at Blaine.

"Blaine, why didn't you answer your teacher?" Blaine looked in the principal's eyes, his eyes were wet with the tears Blaine held back all this time, slowly, one tear broke Blaine's defenses and slowly crept down his cheek.

"Blaine, can you nod and shake your head to my questions?" the principal asked and Blaine slowly nodded.

"Can you talk?" Blaine shook his head.

"Is it because if a medical reason? Like, a disease?" the principal asked again, Blaine shook his head again.

"How long have you been not talking?" Blaine stared at him.

"Oh, right, are you like this more than this more than 6 month?" the principal asked, Blaine nodded.

"More than a year?" the principal asked again, this time Blaine looked hesitant, so he shook his head, and then nodded.

"Exactly a year" the principal stated and Blaine nodded uncomfortably, he didn't enjoy this investigations.

"Wait here" said the principal, so Blaine waited.

He waited when he dismissed the teacher, he waited when he called his parents, he waited when his parents arrived there, he waited when the principal made some phone calls, he waited and suffered through a meeting with a psychologist, he waited through some more phone calls, but then the principal said something Blaine didn't like at all.

"Blaine, I talked to your parents and the psychologist who was here earlier, I'm very sorry, but we agreed it would be for the best to send you to Dalton- a school for kids with problems"

But everyone knows Dalton is not a school for "kids with problems".

Dalton is a reform school, well, a reform + the poor kids who actually have problems that has nothing to do with law and are sent there school.

And now Blaine was one of them.

'Great, fucking great' was all he could think as he left the office, a paper falling out of his pocket, on the paper was written:

_3:365- three strikes and I'm out_

**I hope you enjoy this, and virtual cookies and hugs for you if you figured out the 365 thing before Blaine said he didn't speak for a year (if you didn't understand, it's the number of days in a year and the number before it says how many times did people notice.**


	3. What's your problem?

**A/N:**

**I have NO excuse- but high school is hard! (which is an excuse when I think about it)**

**I just, couldn't get this chapter right, until today..**

**Please, PLEASE don't give up on me- if I give up on a story- I say it, but even if it takes me years to update- I won't stop a story without alerting it!**

**So… just bear with me please!**

When Kurt tried to picture Dalton- he didn't know what to expect, but whatever it was… it was nothing like what he came to find.

"Don't go!" he heard someone scream, immediately spotting a blond boy hugging a woman's leg.

"Jeff, I'll come back tomorrow" the woman said to the blond boy, whose name was apparently Jeff.

"I don't believe you! You are just going to leave me like everyone else!" he yelled.

"Jeff, I'm always back the next day, I thought we were over this! What made you panic today?" she asked and made him stand up so he was facing her.

"Well, Nick is… sick today…" he said.

"So he is bailing, but he does that a lot, why today, Jeff?" she asked, she looked genuinely concerned.

"you said 'goodbye' in the end of the class, you always say 'see you tomorrow' but today you said goodbye, which means you won't see us tomorrow" he said.

"Jeff, I will see you tomorrow in class" she said.

"I don't believe you!" he yelled and before Kurt knew it he was hugging the woman's leg again.

"Jeff, I'm late" she said and tried walking with no success.

"No! You are just going to leave like everyone else!" he said, tears streaming down his face.

"Jeff, let go, Ms. Johnson will be back tomorrow" said a dark haired boy that came to the picture, he slowly took Jeff from the woman's leg and held him in the tight hug.

"It's just because I forgot my homework, right?" he sobbed into the dark haired boy's arms.

"Listen to me Jeff. Ms. Johnson will come back tomorrow, o.k.?" he stared into his eyes and Jeff slowly nodded.

"I see you are very ill, Nick" Ms. Johnson said.

"Only when you are teaching Ms. Johnson!" Nick said and the teacher shook her head playfully.

"bye Nick, I'll see you tomorrow Jeff" she said."

"Bye Ms. Johnson" they both said.

"Hey, what's your problem?" said Nick and walked toward Kurt.

"Leave me alone" Kurt frowned.

"I like him" said Nick "I'm Nick, this is Jeff"

"Kurt"

"So… Kurt… you still didn't answer my question" Nick smiled.

"I don't have a problem." Kurt said.

"Everyone here have a problem, I borrowed…" nock said.

"You stole, not borrowed" Jeff said.

"Fine, I stole… lots of stuff, I won't start the list or we will be here all day, Jeff here- is a rough case of abandonment issues, why are you here?" Nick smiled a cocky smile and Kurt just wanted to punch him.

"I have no problem! I am here because my principal and my social worker are FUCKING ASSHOLES" he yelled.

"Anger management issues, got it" said Nick.

"I DON'T have anger management issues" Kurt said.

"Whatever, anyways, I gotta go, I'm dying for a cigarette, Jeff why don't you show Kurt the place where he will get his fairy godmother?" said Nick and Jeff nodded, in a second Nick was gone.

"My fairy what?" Kurt asked.

"fairy godmother, it's how we call the nurses that are stuck to your butt the first week you are here to make sure you don't kill anyone or vice versa" he explained.

"Oh…" Kurt said, they walked in an awkward silence for a while, Kurt noticed that for a reform school- Dalton actually looked more like a fancy private school.

"Do you want us to be friends?" Kurt looked at Jeff with surprise- no one asked him if he wants to be their friend since kindergarten, it might have been because no one wanted to be his friend, but it still surprised him, he was about to say no when he looked into Jeff's eyes, the innocence and the vulnerability that was there touched him somewhere deep.

"Sure" he said and smiled, Jeff smiled back, they walked in silence again- but not awkward like before, but comfortable.

"Here we are" said Jeff "I have a Kurt…" he yelled then added, softly, "what's your last name?"

"Hummel" Kurt looked confused.

"… Hummel! Kurt Hummel here!" he yelled again and a nice looking woman came.

"Thank you Jeff, hello Kurt, I'm Carole, I will look after you this week to see how you fit in, I'll show you your room" she shook his hand and said, then shooed Jeff.

She didn't stop blubbering. The. Entire. Way.

"I heard you love singing- you should join the warblers, they are our school's glee club, Jeff is in them too, they are an acapella group" she said, but Kurt barely listened.

When they finally reached his room he saw his roommate sitting on the bed, and damn, he was the most beautiful boy Kurt has seen in his life.

"I'm Kurt; I am here for attempting to murder my teacher, what's your problem?" Kurt said, he thought he sounded kind of like Nick, but it didn't matter.

"Kurt, this is Blaine, he can't…" Carole said.

"Shut up, I was talking to him, not you, what's up with you- can't you talk for yourself?" Kurt said and looked at Blaine's terrified eyes, and how they suddenly became calmer.

"Kurt, he can't…" Carole started.

"I said shut up" Kurt said.

"She wants to say I can't talk to myself" Blaine said and Carole looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Did you just say something Blaine?" Blaine stared at her, not saying a word.

"What's up with the 'can't talk' stuff- you just did" Kurt asked.

"I didn't talk for a year and no one noticed" said Blaine, Carole was urgently on the phone.

"And why won't you talk to her now?" Kurt asked.

"I can't" Blaine said.

"Why?" Kurt was really confused now.

"I… don't know, I just can't" Blaine said.

"Well, as long as you don't get all annoying with you talking, I couldn't care less so… I'm going to sleep" Kurt said and fell on his bed.

"It's early for sleeping" said Blaine.

"It's not early if you are not planning on sleeping during the night" Kurt said.

"Then you will be too tired to come to classes tomorrow" Blaine pointed.

"Exactly" Kurt smiled.


	4. Therapy

**A/N: I'm not even bothering to apologize, you should know I take years to update...**

**Instead I'm thanking you for staying with me anyways and not giving up on me! Thank you thank you thank you!**

"Blaine, can you tell me anything about yourself?" The therapist asked, but Blaine stayed quiet, staring at him "Kurt?" he asked with a sigh and looked at the boy.

"Blaine, can you tell me anything about yourself?" Kurt asked with clear annoyance. It's not his fault this dude only talked to him, he could have hanged out with Nick and Jeff right now, he enjoyed spending time with the two best friends, even if sometimes he felt a little left out. The funniest thing about them was that they were both completely in love with each other, and none of them was aware of how the other one feels, or of how obvious they were.

"I like small animals. Who are nice" Blaine said quietly and smiled softly at Kurt, who didn't return the smile.

"Okay, Blaine, can you repeat this sentence but for me?" The therapist asked and Blaine bit his lower lip and looked down on his legs before shaking his head to signal 'no'.

"Kurt, can you try to ask him to repeat the sentence, but for me?" The therapist asked, writing quickly in his notebook.

"Blaine, can you tell the bolding man sitting there that you like small animals?" Kurt asked and rolled his eyes, and the therapist unconsciously lifted his hand to his hair, to assure himself that it was still there.

"Who are nice" Blaine corrected Kurt softly.

"Small animals who are nice, now can you tell that to him?" Kurt asked with an irritated look.

"No" Blaine said softly.

"Why not?" Kurt asked after a look from the therapist, Blaine heard the question and something froze inside him, because he knew the answer, and he knew he knows it, but he wasn't sure how can he tell it. It kept slipping from his mind, like something he couldn't remember, he tried so hard to bring it to words, to grasp the reason, but he couldn't…

"I don't… I don't know" Blaine said with a sigh eventually, he didn't know how to explain the frustrating feeling differently.

"Blaine, can you please try and understand?" The therapist "If we know the reason you refuse to talk to people, we can solve it" Blaine just looked at him helplessly, and Kurt sighed.

"Can you tell me what you want to say, instead of telling him?" he asked with frustration, thinking eagerly about the box of cigarettes Nick is probably smoking without him right now.

"I try… All the time, I just… Cant understand it… It's always on the tip of my tongue, but I don't know… I don't know" Blaine shook his head, clearly upset.

"Can you try and explain your frustration for me, Blaine?" The therapist asked softly, but Blaine just shook his head sadly.

"God, you cant understand it, do you? He only talks to me, because I'm the only one he feels comfortable talking to. He doesn't care about other people hearing stuff- he just don't want to say it!" Kurt said frustrated and stared at the walls of the room, they were painted in relaxed colours like light green and blue.

"Yes, Kurt, but we are trying to figure out what's wrong with him…" The therapist explained and fixed his glasses on his eyes.

"Maybe nothing is wrong with him? Maybe he just realized you are not worth the fucking breath he has to waste to talk to you" Kurt offered "Anyways, I'm sick of being the translator, or whatever I do, and I can see Blaine is sick of trying to make him talk so will you just drop it? I'm leaving to go smoke with Nick, and you should stop being so damn annoying" he declared and got up, leaving the room.

When Kurt left the room, the therapist was too shocked to protest anyways, Blaine stayed in his sit quietly, he hated it, and he didn't want to stay in the same room as the therapist alone, but he didn't think Kurt will appreciate him following.

The thing he hated about the therapy session most is that it made Kurt slowly hate him, and Kurt was special. He was so special, and Blaine didn't want to lose him, so he walked to the desk, took a note, scribbled few words on it and gave it to the therapist, before walking away.

_'I don't want to know anymore, I'm quitting therapy'_

0.0.

"Nick, I worship you. How did you get these inside Dalton?" Kurt asked as he exhaled from the cigarette.

"I have my ways" Nick smiled deviously, his arms wrapped around Jeff's shoulder, they looked so sweet together, but Kurt knew they weren't a couple, he and Thad had bets about who will do the first move, and when will they get together.

Kurt said Jeff will never have the courage, and Nick will defiantly do the first move, in a week or more, Thad said Jeff will blurt out that he loves him, and it will be at least a month from now.

"I don't get why you guys smoke, it's like standing in the line for lung cancer…" Jeff said with a slightly disgusted face. He hated cigarettes, but he loved Nick enough to still be around on his smoking breaks.

"Because it's so fucking good" Nick mumbled, smoke rising from his mouth.

"Because I needed something to distract me when my dad..." Kurt said a bit painfully and never bothered to finish the sentence, the boys understood. They already knew what happened to Kurt, and Jeff even visited Kurt's dad in the hospital, but every day hope vanished even more.

"Well, I think it's disgusting. And you always smell bad later" Jeff declared and sighed.

"Then don't be here" Kurt shrugged.

"Whatever" Jeff said and then a small smile lit his face "You know, today there was a new guy in my class. He was really good looking, and he looked bad-ass like you, so maybe you two will get along"

"I look bad-ass?" Kurt asked with a bit of pleased surprise.

"No! Don't say that! Your ass doesn't look that bad…" Nick joked lightly and the three boys laughed "But seriously though, you kinda do"


End file.
